Just Like Every Night
by BytePie
Summary: This is a one-shot and describes a day in the life of Alois Trancy.


It Won't Be Returned.

He arose from his slumber, tired and tainted, as he wiped away the tears of pain he had unconciously shed.

"You're _so_ good, like a french dessert," the old man that lied next to the blonde licked his lips as he carressed the child cheek. "so _sweet _and _suculant_."

"Yes, I know." the gorgeous blue-eyed boy forced a small smile, it was all he could push through as he spoke softly in attempt to please the repulsive old man. The softness of his voice got to the man which resulted in another... _Round_. This time the man stayed asleep whilst Alois stayed awake; feeling the marks throbbing slightly as he placed his fingers over them. "I want to leave." he yelled out as the mark on his tongue glowed furiously.

Several years have passed and "Alois Trancy" had started a new, more refreshing7 life.

"Claude, smile for me."

The demon had no response which resulted in a slap from his master.

"You're pitiful." he scowled.

Everything was "refreshing". That was but a word used to describe something new to the blonde; It had yet to live up to its meaning.

"Claude, why don't you smile?"

"Because I have no reason to."

"But I'm here."

"Like I said, no reason." With that, the butler finished clothing the young boy, stood up, and left the room. Alois felt his heart shatter, he wasn't a reason. He wasn't someone worth smiling for and yet Alois smiled at himself; he laughed and laughed. He laughed at his tainted mind, the scars made by the disgusting old man, the missing aspects of his life, he laughed at it all. The pain it brought to him. The long, restless nights he would go through. Everything. With the laughter came tears, tears of sorrow and pain, he saw the image of eyes full of pity, he saw Claude's emotionless face, he saw his only family... Luca.

Hannah had passed by Alois' room and once she witnessed the commotion, she went in, and placed a hand on Alois' trembling shoulder. "Alois, are you al-" Her soft spoken voice swiftly turned into a gasp as she was slapped. Alois looked at her furiously. She had _those_ eyes.

"Why do you hate me, Hannah? Why do you look at me like that, **Hannah**?" he stopped and smiled as the female stared at him, her mouth just a bit open as she was shocked by his random outburst. "Are you scared of me?" Hannah shook her head in a no. "Tch." he disliked Hannah's answer and placed two fingers on Hannah's eye, Alois rubbed it tenderly before letting his eyes widen and his lips curve into a vicious smile as he forced his fingers into her deep blue eye. "Now I have one less eye looking at me, one less **thing** labeling me. Now run off Hannah, go make me some breakfast before Claude finds out that you've been slacking off. I mean, if it weren't for me, he would have punished you and I think you wouldn't want that... Right?" He giggled then removed his fingers from her eye socket.

The day went on as any regular day would, temper tantrums galor, Claude cleaning along with the others, and visitors being pests. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Then came night time.

"Claude..." Alois spoke softly as he cuddled up with his blanket. The butler stood by Alois' bedside and responded.

"Yes?"

"Stay here tonight, I want to wake up to see you." Sorrow lurked in his voice, it was clear that tears were slowly falling. Just like every night.

"Yes, your highness."

"... Say that more often."

"Yes, your highness."

That made Alois smile, "Good boy." he shifted continuously in his bed, costantly becoming uncomfortable with each movement. "Claude."

"Yes, your highness?"

"Sit by my bed and say that you love me."

Claude did as he was told but didn't mutter a word; his master didn't expect anything else from the silent demon. "At least pet me softly so I can go to sleep... I hate this darkness." Alois leaned closer to Claude, trying to push him into doing the task.

"Yes, your highness." With the snap of his fingers Claude lit the room with a few candles, he made it so Alois wouldn't be too bothered by the light and not bothered by the darkness either; with that followed the command Alois had originally given him. He softly placed his large hand on Alois' head and pet him softly, running his fingers through his hair giving Alois a soft, home-like feeling. Every night he could feel wanted, even if he felt that for just a few moments before drifting off to sleep. The repitition of this ritual kept Alois here on this Earth. He loved his butler, but the butler, knowing full well Alois had these feelings, cared for nothing more than his master's soul.


End file.
